Regret
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Aku membencimu, sama seperti aku membenci klanku. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, sama seperti aku mencintai Konoha / Fict for Lovely Orihime's birthday...


_Jika dosa itu memang ada._

_Jika kutukan itu nyata._

_Maka biarlah cinta kita larut di dalamnya._

_Dan biarkan tawa sang iblis membahana, _

_dalam dusta yang terucap dari mulut kita_

_**Aku membencimu, sama seperti aku membenci klanku**_

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict for Lovely Orihime's birthday (Friday, March 2, 2012)**

**Warning : AR, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, rush, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi tak pernah menyesali apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semua tindak-tanduknya merupakan bagian dari rencana yang memang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah satu kalipun ia mengeluh atas jalan hidupnya yang bagi banyak orang sangat rumit. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas keadaannya yang kini bagaikan sampah di dunia ninja. Ia tidak peduli ketika semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk membunuhnya. Ia tak pernah khawatir bila suatu hari Sasuke, adik semata wayangnya yang sengaja ia biarkan hidup, secara tiba-tiba datang untuk menuntut pembalasan dendam klan. Jika diibaratkan, mungkin Itachi tak ubahnya seperti batu karang, tegak berdiri meskipun ia tahu bahwa semakin lama ia akan semakin terkikis. Tetap kokoh di bibir pantai untuk melindungi hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Ia tak pernah menyesal. Ya, satu kalipun ia tak pernah menyesal.<p>

Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa perasaan menyesal itu menggelayuti hatinya, menyiksa hatinya, mencabik-cabik prinsipnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi merasa menyesal.

Menyesal karena ia sempat luluh pada sosok bocah yang terlihat mirip dengan adik kesayangannya. Bukan dari segi fisik memang, tapi lebih ke sisi kepribadian mereka.

Adiknya dan bocah itu sama-sama sendirian, sama-sama berusaha menjadi kuat seorang diri, sama-sama disegani tapi juga digunjingkan oleh penduduk. Mereka sama-sama pendiam, sama-sama egois, sama-sama berasal dari klan besar di Konoha.

Bocah yang saat ujian _chunin _dulu terlihat begitu terpukul karena kekalahannya meskipun tak ia perlihatkan. Bocah yang memegang teguh soal takdir, meskipun akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya.

Hyuuga Neji.

Awalnya Itachi hanya tertarik karena ia melihat pribadi bocah itu begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Dingin, tegas, dan tanpa emosi. Mendadak rasa rindunya sebagai seorang kakak muncul. Karena itu, dengan niat awal untuk sekedar ingin tahu, ia mendatangi kamar tempat bocah itu dirawat sementara pasca ujian Chunin.

"Pertandingan yang bagus. Kau benar-benar hebat."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan saat melihat bocah itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur sembari membaca sebuah surat yang Itachi sendiri tak tahu apa isinya.

Bocah itu terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Itachi, maka dengan segera ia menyembunyikan surat itu dan mengawasi Itachi dengan waspada.

"Hyuuga Neji, itu namamu kan? Aku menikmati pertarunganmu dan Naruto tadi. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

Neji menunduk, antara kecewa dan malu. Ia memang mengakui kekuatan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah _shinobi_ yang lemah. Ia adalah Hyuuga, tapi kalah oleh bocah Uzumaki yang bahkan saat di akademi dulu tak bisa membuat _kagebunshin_.

"Saya kalah," gumam Neji pelan.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa peduli? Orang awam pun tahu bahwa kau begitu luar biasa. Kau memiliki bakat menjadi ninja. Cukup dilatih secara rutin, aku yakin bakatmu akan berkembang cepat. Kau akan menjadi salah satu ninja yang diperhitungkan."

Masih tergambar jelas di benak Itachi bagaimana harapan terpancar jelas dari wajah Hyuuga muda itu ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi. Wajah yang sama seperti wajah Sasuke saat Kakashi mengajarkan _raikiri_. Mendadak hati Itachi berdesir pelan. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dalam benak pemuda berambut hitam ini. Apakah bocah ini seberuntung adiknya yang mempunyai guru semacam Kakashi? Apakah bocah _bunke _ini mempunyai rekan-rekan yang peduli, seperti adiknya yang mempunyai Naruto dan Sakura? Dan apakah Neji memiliki seesorang yang bisa ia andalkan, seperti dulu Sasuke mengandalkannya?

Didorong perasaan bersalah pada adiknya, Itachi memutuskan untuk mendidik bocah Hyuuga itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu berbagai teknik ninja supaya kemampuan dan bakatmu benar-benar terasah. Apa kau berminat, Hyuuga?"

"Anda ingin melatih saya?"

"Ya. Mungkin aku memang bukan ninja yang hebat. Tapi setidaknya kau punya teman berlatih."

Setelah melihat air muka keragu-raguan dari bocah berambut coklat itu, akhirnya Itachi bisa tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Hyuuga muda itu menatap penuh kepastian, "Ya, saya bersedia.

* * *

><p>Mengangkat Hyuuga Neji menjadi muridnya memang akhirnya membuat Itachi harus rela mengunjungi Konoha secara rutin. Biasanya dua minggu sekali ia akan datang ke Konoha, dan selama tiga hari, ia akan mengajarkan Neji berbagai teknik ninja. Tentu saja ia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Ia juga tak mengenakan jubah Akatsuki bila menemui bocah yang selalu setia menunggunya di pinggiran hutan Konoha.<p>

"Aku memang Uchiha," Itachi akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha ketika ia memperlihatkan mata _sharingan_ kepada Neji saat hendak melatih _byakugan _milik bocah itu.

"Aku Uchiha yang dulu saat proses pembantaian itu sedang pergi keluar desa untuk berlatih. Karena saat kembali Uchiha sudah musnah, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku memutuskan untuk mengejar pembunuh klan Uchiha. Merelakan karir ninjaku di Konoha berakhir begitu saja."

Neji tak berani bertanya lagi. Ia merasa bahwa tak sopan rasanya bila memaksa _sensei_-nya untuk terus bercerita. Terlebih bukankah pengalaman yang dialami Uchiha ini begitu tragis? Neji tak sampai hati bila meminta sang _sensei_ bercerita lebih dari ini.

"Uchiha ataupun bukan, _**Sense**_**i** tetaplah _**sensei**_ saya."

Jawaban Neji kala itu menjadi penghiburan tersendiri bagi Itachi. Semakin lama ia makin sering ke Konoha untuk melatih anak didiknya. Sampai suatu hari ia menyadari bahwa hatinya telah menumbuhkan perasaan sayang ke bocah Hyuuga itu. Awalnya memang hanya perasaan sayang seorang kakak. Dulu ia menyayangi Neji seperti ia menyayangi Sasuke.

Itu **DULU**.

Tapi perlahan rasa itu berubah. Sasuke memang masih menjadi prioritas dari rasa sayangnya. Tapi Hyuuga Neji memliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Tempat yang dulu ditempati oleh kekasihnya yang juga merupakan seorang Uchiha. Awalnya ia berusaha menahan rasa itu seorang diri. Ia tak ingin membuat Hyuuga muda itu memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Karena itu secara perlahan ia mulai menjauhi Neji. Lagipula sekarang Neji sudah resmi menjadi _jounin_ di usianya yang relatif masih muda. Janjinya untuk menjadikan Neji sebagai _shinobi_ hebat sudah terwujud.

"_Sensei …, "_ panggil Neji pada suatu hari.

"Hn?"

"Apakah _Sensei_ sedang menjauhi saya?"

Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya ketika secara mendadak Neji menanyakan hal itu, "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena saya merasa perilaku _Sensei _sekarang sudah berubah. Tidak seperti _Sensei_ yang dulu. Saya rasa _Sensei_ semakin menjauh dari saya."

Itachi yang awalnya sempat terkejut akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. Dengan sayang, ia menepuk bahu Neji, "Kau sekarang sudah menjadi _jounin_ Neji. Aku rasa kau pasti semakin sibuk. Jadi karena itu aku mengurangi intensitasku ke Konoha."

Ya itulah alasan yang ia ungkapkan pada Neji, ia memang merasa Neji semakin sibuk semenjak pengangkatannya sebagai _jounin_. Ia tak ingin mengganggu misi-misi Neji. Meskipun Itachi menjauh, juga untuk menghentikan rasa sayang yang akan terus berkembang bila ia bertemu dengan pemilik mata _byakugan_ itu.

Selain itu, dengan naiknya tingkatan Neji sebagai _jounin_, maka bukan hal yang mustahil bila suatu saat ia akan mengetahui identitas _sensei_-nya. Entah dari dokumen-dokumen atau informasi-informasi desa.

Karena itu Itachi semakin menjauh dari Neji, terlebih saat Naruto kembali ke Konoha dan Neji secara kebetulan mendapatkan misi berasma Naruto untuk menyelamatkan sang _kazekage _yang diculik oleh Deidara dan Sasori. Dengan bertemunya Neji dengan dua anggota Akatsuki, maka itu merupakan pintu gerbang bagi Neji untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Termasuk Uchiha Itachi.

"Berjanjilah kalo _Sense_i tidak akan menjauh begitu saja. Saya akan membantu _Sensei_ untuk mengejar pembunuh klan Uchiha," ujar Neji sembari tersenyum kecil.

Saat mendengar kata-kata Neji, Itachi tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya terdiam sembari memikirkan bagaimana jika secara tiba-tiba Neji mengetahui identitasnya?

* * *

><p>"Menyerahlah, Uchiha-<em>san<em>."

Itachi menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan intimidasi. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata ungu pucat yang sedang mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melawan dirinya. Itachi memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan kuda-kuda itu. Kuda-kuda klan Hyuuga yang sangat tersohor itu.

"Kau ingin melawanku sendirian, Hyuuga?"

Neji tak gentar, tak ada perasaan takut atau cemas yang terlihat di wajahnya. Matanya terus mengawasi Itachi, kuda-kudanya mantap untuk bertahan maupun menyerang, dan wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tanpa emosi. Jika lawan Neji saat ini adalah ninja biasa, maka Itachi berani menjamin bahwa Neji akan menang hanya dalam dua kali serang karena lawannya sudah terlanjur takut dan kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Kenapa tidak? Saya akan mengalahkan Anda."

Itachi menatap Neji dengan pandangan mengejek, "Kau ingin melawanku …? Membunuhku …? Atau … menangkapku? Lucu rasanya bila kau melakukan itu semua terhadap seseorang yang sudah mengajarimu, Hyuuga. Inikah wujud terima kasihmu?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dilontarkan oleh Neji. Tapi, Itachi tau dengan pasti bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu.

Kecewa dan marah.

Kecewa karena telah ditipu, dan marah karena ia merasa dipermainkan.

Itachi sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi. Ia sudah menduga bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat dimana Neji mengetahui semuanya dan berdiri dihadapannya bukan lagi sebagai murid, tetapi sebagai musuh.

"Mengapa kau terlihat ingin campur dalam urusanku, Hyuuga? Bukankah aku ini _sense_i-mu?"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum saya mengetahui bahwa Anda adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan dingin nan tajam itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang selama ini menganggap ia sebagai guru. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu menghormati dan mengaguminya sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang selama ini dengan mudah telah ia kelabui.

"Lalu, kenapa bila aku Uchiha Itachi?"

Pertanyaan sederhana tapi bernada menantang itu mengalun begitu saja dari pemuda berambut hitam. Sementara manik matanya terus menatap ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya yang kini tampak ragu-ragu. Ia tau dengan pasti bahwa di dalam hatinya, Neji tak akan berani menentang apalagi sampai melawannya. Bagaimanapun, tata krama salah satu _bunke_ Hyuuga itu sangat tinggi, mengingat bahwa ia adalah guru yang selama ini mengajarinya berbagai macam teknik ninja.

Tapi …, bukan hal yang mustahil bila tata krama itu patah begitu saja. Dia hanyalah seorang penjahat. Apakah masih layak bagi orang yang dengan santai membantai seluruh klannya itu untuk mendapatkan tata krama?

Neji menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata pelan, "Anda adalah musuh Konoha."

Itachi lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa Hyuuga itu tak sepenuhnya membencinya. Ada keragu-raguan dalam menjawab pertanyaan terakhir tadi. Ia merasa mungkin inilah waktunya. Waktunya untuk melepaskan sang Hyuuga dan menjauh selamanya dari Hyuuga yang pernah menjadi muridnya itu.

"Lagipula …, "

Itachi memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika mendengar Hyuuga muda itu kembali bicara.

"Apakah Anda pernah menganggap saya sebagai murid?" Neji menatap Itachi dengan pandangan kecewa. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Wajahnya boleh saja datar dan tenang. Tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong.

Melihat Itachi tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, Neji memutuskan untuk meneruskan kembali perkataannya. "Tidak kan? Karena tak ada _sensei _yang begitu tega membohongi muridnya sendiri. Mungkin saya hanya murid, tapi setidaknya saya punya hak untuk tahu, siapa _sensei _saya, meskipun hanya sekedar namanya saja."

Itachi tak kunjung menjawab. Hanya matanya saja yang terus fokus menatap Neji. Seolah ia ingin membiarkan Neji mengutarakan semua pendapatnya.

"Saya tau selama ini anda hanya memanfaatkan saya. Untuk tujuan apa, saya tidak tahu. Yang pasti saya benar-benar merasa bodoh karena berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh anda," ujar Neji yang kini tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan gurat-gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Memanfaatkanmu?" akhirnya Uchiha jenius ini memutuskan untuk menanggapi ucapan Neji. Ia melihat sang Hyuuga dengan dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Siapa kau? Kau hanya seorang _bunke_ klan Hyuuga. Tak berguna dan tak bisa diandalkan. Kau ini hanya seorang pelengkap klan Hyuuga. Keberadaanmu tak memberikan manfaat apa-apa bagiku."

DEG!

Kata-kata Itachi tak ubahnya seperti kunai yang dilayangkan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menancap tepat di ulu hati Neji.

Nyeri, perih, dan sakit.

"Alasan mengapa aku mendekatimu bahkan hingga melatihmu hanyalah untuk mempermainkanmu. Mempermainkan ninja lemah dan bodoh sepertimu. Lemah karena kekangan adat Hyuuga. Bodoh karena segala istiadat Hyuuga. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sebuah harapan tumbuh dimata seorang kalangan bawah Hyuuga dan akhirnya padam karena tahu aku telah membodohinya," ujar Itachi dengan tenang.

Wajah Neji kian merah padam mendengar ucapan salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu. Tangannya mengepal, menahan rasa marah yang sepertinya telah mencapai puncaknya. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar terkejut. Ini kah wajah asli sang _sensei_? Dimana kah _sensei_–nya yang lembut tapi tegas? Dimana sosok _sensei_ yang selalu tersenyum dan membangkitkan semangatnya dengan kata-kata sederhana namun mengena?

Ya ini bukanlah sosok _sensei_ yang ia kenal. Ini adalah sosok Uchiha Itachi. Sang kriminal dan buronan semua negara ninja.

_Shit!_

"Saya tak serendah itu, Uchiha-_san_. Saya adalah Hyuuga. Dan saya bangga menjadi Hyuuga!"

"Apa bedanya Hyuuga dan Uchiha? Dua-duanya sama-sama klan besar. Dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki aturan ketat yang menomorsatukan klan di atas segalanya. Tapi dua-duanya sama-sama sampah! Karena itu aku memusnahkan semua klan Uchiha. Supaya aku tak lagi menjadi budak klan seperti dirimu!"

Neji tak tahan lagi. Ia memang sangat membenci aturan klan yang memisahkan _souke _dan _bunke_. Tapi sesungguhnya Hyuuga tetaplah klan yang ia banggakan. Klan yang selalu ia puja dan menjadi tempat bernaungnya. Maka tak ambil pikir lagi, ia segera maju untuk menyerang sang Uchiha. Tapi sayang, kecepatan seorang Uchiha Itachi memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, dengan mudah ia mengelak dan memberikan satu pukulan di salah satu titik bahunya.

"Kau lihat, aku bahkan tak perlu menggunakan _sharingan_ untuk melawanmu. Jadi apa yang bisa aku manfaatkan darimu, Hyuuga?"

Neji tak menyerah begitu saja, meskipun limbung, tapi dengan bertumpu pada tangannya, ia melancarkan tendangan menyamping ke arah sang Uchiha. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal. Yang ia serang bukanlah Itachi, melainkan hanya _kagebunshin_.

Itachi tak lagi melawan, ia hanya menghindari pukulan dan serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Neji. Jujur saja ia memang tak berniat melukai salah satu _bunke_ Hyuuga itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat Neji membencinya. Neji sudah terlanjur mengetahui identitasnya, maka, mau tak mau ia harus membuat Neji membencinya, ia harus membuat sang Hyuuga muda itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Ya, ia memang harus begitu kan?

Ia adalah seorang penjahat kelas S. Buronan lima negara ninja. Penjahat berdarah dingin yang dengan santainya membantai seluruh klan hanya demi alasan mengukur _utsuwa_. Mana pantas ia menjalin hubungan interpersonal dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa tidak pantas bila masih memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya. Ia merasa terlalu hina. Hingga akhirnya ia dengan berat hati terpaksa membuat ikatannya dengan sang adik putus secara sepihak.

Ini juga yang akan ia lakukan pada Neji. Ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyuuga muda itu.

"Lemah dan tidak berguna!" ujar Itachi sambil melihat Neji yang tengah gencar menyerangnya.

"NEJI!"

Kedua pemuda itu tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan yang kejauhan.

"Naruto?" gumam Neji pelan ketika akhirnya _byakugan_ miliknya berhasil menangkap sosok Naruto dan kawan-kawan lain di kejauhan sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon menuju ke arahnya. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai di sini.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa inilah akhir dari rencananya. Sementara itu, Neji menghentikan serangannya dan segera mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mengatur nafanya yang memburu. Sungguh, rasanya memang luar biasa lelah. Ia harus mengimbangi kecepatan Itachi dan waspada terhadap gerakan-gerakan yang mungkin dilakukan Itachi untuk menyerangnya.

"Anda terkepung, Uchiha-_san_."

Itachi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata semerah darah dengan satu titik besar seperti cakram di pupilnya, **"**Kau lemah Hyuuga. Karena itulah aku membencimu, sama seperti aku membenci klanku**."**

Neji tak sempat menghindar. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Dan secara perlahan kesadarannya menurun, menggoyahkan pertahannya. Matanya masih menangkap sosok Itachi yang terus mengawasinya. Sial! Apakah ia terkena jurus ilusi milik sang Uchiha?

"_Se-sensei_ …, " panggil Neji dengan terbata. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya ketika matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat itu bertatapan dengan _sharingan _milik sang Uchiha. Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar limbung, ia bisa merasakan ada lengan yang menahannya supaya tak terjatuh.

"Maaf Neji …. "

Dan Neji tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p>Itachi memandang wajah Hyuuga Neji yang tengah pingsan. Mendadak hatinya terasa sesak ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan sang Hyuuga. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa perkataannya tadi bukan hanya melukai sang Hyuuga, tapi juga melukai hatinya sendiri. Cukup lama ia memandangi wajah Neji. Berusaha menyampaikan salam terakhir sekaligus permintaan maaf yang mungkin tak akan pernah disadari oleh sang Hyuuga muda.<p>

"Maaf. Tapi kau harus membenciku Neji. Bencilah aku sedalam mungkin. Enyahkan aku dari pikiran dan hidupmu. Biarkanlah aku sendiri yang menanggung semua ini … seorang diri."

"Neji!" Samar-samar Itachi mendengar suara Naruto yang kian mendekat. Sudah saatnya ia untuk pergi. Meninggalkan murid sekaligus orang yang ia kasihi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Itachi mengamati wajah Neji lekat-lekat. Berusaha mengingat setiap detail dari wajah mantan muridnya. Ia sudah menggunakan jurus ilusi tadi. Jurus ilusi itu memang akan membuat Neji sedikit tersiksa. Sama seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Dengan demikian ia harap, Neji akan membencinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyuuga Neji … " Itachi akhirnya membaringkan kepala Neji di rumput dan menghilang bersama angin.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku membencimu, sama seperti aku membenci klanku."<strong>_

"_**Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, sama seperti aku mencintai Konoha."**_

* * *

><p><strong>.:FIN:.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author :<strong>

Otanjoubi omedetto, Hime-chwan … #tebar confetti ke Hime

Yosh, fict ini didedikasikan untuk **Lovely Orihime **yang ultah tanggal 2 Maret kemarin. Telat banget ya? Gomen …

Awalnya cukup bingung juga bikin ItaNeji. Saya kan belum punya feel apa-apa ke mereka. Tapi karena ini adalah salah satu pairing favorit Hime, saya akhirnya dengan nekat mencoba.

Dan hasilnya…

TARAAA…

Fict gaje dan abal ini dehhh. Mungkin ceritanya agak rush dan membingungkan. Apalagi feel-nya juga kayaknya gak dapet banget yak? Padahal saya udah rombak 5 kali lho. Tapi tetep aja hasilnya gaje kayak gini ._.

Maaf kalo fict ini mengecewakan ItaNeji lovers dan my dear, Hime-chwan (Sorry dear … aku udah coba semampu aku).

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran tetap saya tunggu :D

**Arigatou,**

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
